Transgressions
by scrutinize
Summary: Yondaime isn't sure what to think of his team. Yondaime X ? minor Kakashi X Obito.


A/N: This came completely on a whim when I should've been focusing on my other upcoming works. I don't really have much to say about this, except that it's been four years since the war with Stone. (Note: During the war, Kakashi and team were 13, do the math)

Warning: Kakashi Gaiden spoilers, language, angst-fest, faint allusions to sex. If you don't approve of the couple, don't read. Saying that, I will ignore flames that didn't heed this warning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I also don't own "Skeptics," by The Academy Is…

* * *

** Transgression**

Yondaime Hokage isn't sure what to think as he watches her slide out of her skirt, pulling the material off from lithe hips with now confident fingers. He almost wishes she could be the same, blundering girl with shaking hands and quick breaths so he could see that what they're doing is so terribly **wrong **and that it's an unforgivable **sin**. Somewhere in his mind he knows he never should've crossed this line; he should've pushed her away at the beginning, when it mattered, when things were reversible. But he never tells her no, not tonight, not any night. He's much too weak now; he can't change what time and fate has fucked up.

As he gently pulls her toward him, rough hands against her supple skin, he reminisces of times way back when, when things were so damn simple and **nice**. When a childish black haired boy pined after her, and she fancied a boy with a cold, cold gaze and too many skeletons in his closet, constantly looming over his shoulder.

_Bruising, bitter kisses that taste of regret and sorrow. His wicked mouth traces the contours of her collarbone and up her neck, eliciting a soft sigh._

Now all that was left of the black haired boy was his eye, his red, blood red, **too** red eye that resided permanently in the masked boy's face. Hidden was this eye, and in a minute vestige of his mind the Fourth pitied the goggled boy that would've hated to be concealed in the body of his rival. Seeing the dark eyed boy pitch a fit in his mind would've made him laugh had he not forgotten how to.

_Slender legs spread open with glassy eyes boring a hole into his soul. He tears his gaze from her and instead looks past her. With each thrust a different memory of them flash into his head, briefly, and soon he's so overwhelmed of them and what they used to be and what they **should** be that he wants to weep. _

Following the Uchiha's death, his remaining team had fallen apart bit by bit as the years passed, until there was nothing left except for vacant, jaded gazes and silent accusations.

The silver haired boy had another skeleton to add to his collection, and became the topic of hushed whispers as he grew strong and grew older, looking more like his father each day. Rumor has it he was going around Konoha, fucking whores with familiar dark hair and eyes, gambling with money he didn't have, and drinking until he forgot his own name. Kayaku wasn't sure what to think of those rumors.

He also isn't sure what to think of his final student, who's once bright eyes are now uncomprehending and dull. She isn't anything but a hollow shell of what she once was, and Kayaku didn't want to think it was because it was his fault. Her spirit feels tired and angry and just so fucking** old** that it makes Jiraiya-sensei look young. She's a porcelain doll broken beyond repair and the Yellow Flash isn't sure what to think while he fucks her.

_His arms give way as he collapses on her, coming. There is absolute silence in the room except for the twos' panting breaths. He slips out of her and off the bed, and rummages for his clothes. She stays in the stained, rumpled sheets of the hotel bed. _

They never look in the eyes, or even at each other. It's an unspoken rule between the former teacher and student. It makes him feel dirty. He doesn't want to think it makes her look like a whore. Or vice-versa. Kayaku puts on the last of his clothes and heads toward the door, silent. That's another unspoken rule. They never speak, and tonight isn't any different. He will not stay, and he will not say to stop their secret trysts. He steps out into the hallway and before closing the door, his ears perk to a strange noise. The Fourth shuts the door, despite it being the first time he has heard the unexpected sound, and continues to walk down the hall.

He isn't sure what to think of Rin's anguished sobs.

* * *

_So you're **selfish**, and I'm **sorry**._

_When I'm gone you'll be going nowhere fast._

-The Academy Is…-

"**Skeptics and True Believers**"


End file.
